This invention relates generally to fishing devices and more specifically to a new tool and method to secure hooks, flies and other tackle attachments to a length of stranded fishing wire. In doing so, it has proved difficult without the aid of some type of tool to assist in the attachment process. The present invention sets forth a new fishing tool and the process of using this tool to secure the desired fishing implement.